


Protected

by ImStillFiguringitOut



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, My First Work, My First Work in This Fandom, OTP Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gala - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImStillFiguringitOut/pseuds/ImStillFiguringitOut
Summary: Guzman is really affected by seeing his father going on a downward spiral and turns to the only person he feels comfortable around.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is if Guzman caught his father snorting crack a while after Nadia forgave him, so they had a better friendship.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is my first fanfic so don't judge me so harshly. *:)





	Protected

    Guzman was currently hiding behind a tree near the tennis court of Las Encinas.

    He was heartbroken and angry by what he saw from his father at that farce of a Charity Event he threw. He saw his father in Carla’s mom’s wine cellar snorting coke. He was so nonchalant about it during and afterward like everything was normal. Though, he shouldn’t be surprised by his lying because that’s how he got so far in his career.

    Drugs had affected every aspect of Guzman’s life, how he was raised, who he was raised by, the relationship with his friends, and the air in his household. He became an orphan because of his biological mother overdosed on drugs, the attitude in his house changed when his sister got HIV while having exuberant intercourse with that low-life Pablo, and his best friend threw away his responsibilities to sleep with a drug dealer and keeping secrets from him, putting distance between them.

     Speaking of drug dealers, it was funny that the only person he wanted to speak to was the sister of Ander’s drug dealer boyfriend. He snickered at that. Nadia and her brother were nothing alike, well, minus their tactfulness most likely brought on by their strict father. One Shanaa sibling seemed to be living day by day and had no big dreams while the other was focused, wise, and determined to make a positive difference in the world around her. Nada really makes a positive difference in his world, she showed him how to be less cynical and paranoid when it came to people. Even thinking about her starts to ease him. He smiles thinking of her. Guzman texts her needs to see her.

     Ten minutes later he sees her walking around just outside the tennis court looking for him, she looks beautiful even confused. He thinks about calling for her, but he doesn’t have enough energy to. Nadia eventually sees him hiding behind a tree. As she walks towards him he took his headphones off.

     “Hi.” Nadia says looking down at him. She has the look of worry on her face as she slowly slides down next to him. He can feel her eyes boring into his skull, probably waiting for him to say something.

     “I found my father snorting coke in the cellar at the charity gala.” With that Guzman started to tell her everything, about the facts and how he felt about them.

     She says “I’m sorry that you have to go through that.”

     Nadia grabs his hand and that one small gesture felt like everything to him. That one small touch made him feel protected and cared for on a deeper level. His hand was tingling and it was quickly traveling up his whole body. He leaned into her body. All he wanted to do was to kiss her, but he knew she wasn't ready. 

      “Talk to your dad in private like you're talking to me right now and when he’s not busy. Tell him what you saw and how much it affects you. Tell him how is he to discipline Marina when he showing the same behavior as her. If he doesn’t listen to you tell your mother and sister and talk to him together. Okay?” Stares at him questioningly.

     “Okay.” He says breathy voice. He probably looks like a lovelorn idiot, though, at this point he couldn’t care less.  

     She sees his watch and asks for the time. “It’s 13:00” “Damn it! I’m gonna be late for class.” She tries to get up, but his grip is tight on her hand. "Guzman?" Nadia says with a shy smile on her face. "I'm sorry" He quickly moves his hand as if his touch can scorch her. Nadia looks at him beat then gets up and grabs her books. 

      She's turning around to leave when she stops and licks her lips while staring off into the distance "Text me when you do it, tell me how it goes. And go to class." He answers "I will" to both. She walks around the corner and she's gone.

     Guzman is upset at the loss of her presence but understands.

      


End file.
